tradingcardsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!
thumb|344pxYu-Gi-Oh! ist ein Sammelkartenspiel des japanischen Unternehmens Konami. Das Spiel wurde im Februar 1998 in Japan veröffentlicht. In Europa, Lateinamerika und Ozeanien wurden die Karten von 2001 bis Ende 2008 vom amerikanischen Unternehmen Upper Deck als exklusivem Vertriebspartner hergestellt und vertrieben, nach einem Rechtsstreit übernahm Konami auch hier wieder den Vertrieb. Es existieren seit 1996 mehr als 5.000 verschiedene Karten (Stand: Juni 2011), deren Zahl sich regelmäßig durch Erweiterungssets erhöht. Einzelne Karten erreichen teilweise Preise von über 100 Euro. Bis 2006 wurden 15,88 Milliarden Karten verkauft. Konami bewarb sich daraufhin für einen Eintrag des Spiels im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde als meistverkauftes Kartenspiel. Im Jahr 2011 waren es 25,1 Milliarden verkaufte Karten. Ursprünglich war das Sammelkartenspiel als Merchandisingartikel zum gleichnamigen Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! gedacht, der von 1996 bis 2004 im japanischen Magazin Shōnen Jump erschien, und der von 2000 bis 2004 auch als Anime verfilmt wurde. Heute erfreut sich das Spiel weltweit großer Beliebtheit, so dass in vielen Ländern, darunter Japan, die USA und Deutschland nationale Turniere ausgetragen werden, aber auch internationale Wettkämpfe. Konzeption des Spiels Hauptinhalt des Spiels ist das Duell zwischen zwei Spielern, die Duellanten genannt werden. Die Spieler besitzen jeweils ein Deck von Karten und wechseln sich während eines Duells mit ihren Zügen ab, die ihrerseits in mehrere Phasen unterteilt sind und für die unterschiedliche Regeln gelten. Jeder Spieler beginnt das Duell mit 8000 Lebenspunkten und einem Deck aus mindestens 40 Karten, aus dem er seine Starthand, bestehend aus fünf Karten, zieht. In den Fernsehserien werden – eventuell aus Zeitgründen – nur 4000 Lebenspunkte verwendet, was gerade jüngere Spieler fälschlicherweise dazu veranlasst, ebenso nur mit diesem Startwert zu spielen. Weiterhin wird sich in den Fernsehserien oftmals nicht an die Regeln gehalten, und es werden eigentlich unmögliche Kartenkombinationen ausgespielt, die das Spiel dann plötzlich wenden. Dies gilt es zu bedenken, wenn man durch die Fernsehserien auf das Spiel aufmerksam wurde. Es empfiehlt sich, das offizielle Regelheft durchzulesen. Ein Match besteht aus bis zu 3 Duellen und Gewinner ist, wer 2 Siege für sich verbuchen kann oder 1 Sieg und 2 Unentschieden. Fusions-, und Synchro- und Xyzmonsterkarten werden auf einen eigenen Stapel gelegt, das Extradeck. Das Ziel des Spieles ist es, die Lebenspunkte des Gegners auf 0 zu reduzieren. Man hat auch verloren, wenn das Deck leer ist und man in der Draw Phase keine Karte mehr ziehen kann. Es gibt allerdings auch einige Karten, die alternative Siegbedingungen ermöglichen. Das Spielfeld des Yu-Gi-Oh!-Sammelkartenspiels besteht aus mehreren Zonen, die ihrem Namen nach Platz für unterschiedliche Karten bieten. Je Duellant bzw. Duellanten-Team sind dies: *1 Extradeckzone (früher Fusionsdeckzone. Sie wurde umbenannt, seitdem – 2009 – Synchro-Monster dazugekommen sind) *1 Friedhof (neben dem Friedhof ist eine Kartenzone für aus dem Spiel entfernte Karten. Dafür ist auf der Unterlage kein extra Feld vorgesehen) *1 Deckzone *5 Monsterkartenfelder in der Monsterkartenzone *5 Zauber- u. Fallenkartenfelder in der Zauber- und Fallenkartenzone *1 Spielfeldkartenzone (ausschließlich für das Ablegen und Aktivieren von Spielfeldzauberkarten). Sie wird zur Zauber- und Fallenkartenzone gewertet. Das Aktivieren einer Spielfeldzauberkarte zerstört automatisch eine zuvor aktivierte Spielfeldzauberkarte, weil Spielfeldzauberkarten Einfluss auf beide Spielfeldseiten haben und jeweils nur eine Spielfeldzauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld sein darf. Spielphasen Draw Phase (Ziehphase): In dieser Phase zieht man die oberste Karte seines Decks und fügt sie seiner Hand hinzu. Standby Phase (Wartephase auf Effekte von Monstern, die in dieser Phase aktiviert werden): Diese Phase ist nur zu benutzen, wenn sie in einem Kartentext erwähnt wird.Sie ist direkt nach der Draw-Phase. Main Phase 1 (1. Hauptphase): In dieser Phase kann man Monster beschwören und Zauber- und/oder Fallenkarten setzen. (Es kann dabei jeweils nur ein Monster als Normal- oder Tributbeschwörung, welche eine Form der Normalbeschwörung darstellt beschworen werden. Die Spezialbeschwörungen sind nicht begrenzt, wozu die Fusions-, Synchro- und Xyzbeschwörungen zählen. Spezialbeschwörungen können in hoher Anzahl durch die Fähigkeiten [Effekte] bestimmter Karten durchgeführt werden, was die Wende in einem Spiel bedeuten kann.) Battle Phase (Kampfphase): In dieser Phase können eigene Monster gegnerische Monster attackieren. Dabei kann aber nur mit einem Monster gleichzeitig attackiert werden. Falls auf dem gegnerischen Feld Monsterkarten ausgelegt sind, müssen – falls überhaupt attackiert wird – diese attackiert werden. Sind keine Monster auf dem gegnerischen Feld wird der Gegner direkt angegriffen. Dabei erhält der Gegner Schaden in Höhe der Angriffspunkte (ATK) des attackierenden Monsters. Man kann nicht angreifen wenn dies der erste Spielzug in einem Duell ist. Main Phase 2 (2. Hauptphase): In der Main Phase 2 darf man dasselbe tun wie in der Main Phase 1. Falls man in Main Phase 1 noch kein Monster als Normalbeschwörung beschworen hat, darf man dies jetzt nachholen. End Phase (Endphase) Dies ist der letzte Teil eines Zuges. In dieser Phase können Effekte von Monster- oder Zauberkarten in Kraft treten, sofern dies auf der Karte vermerkt ist. Falls man in dieser Phase mehr als 6 Karten auf der Hand hält, müssen soviel Karten auf den Friedhof gelegt werden, bis man nur noch 6 Karten auf der Hand hat. Danach beginnt der Zug des nächsten Spielers. Deckarten In dem Sammelkartenspiel von „Yu-Gi-Oh!“ gibt es verschiedene Deckarten, um einen Spieler zu besiegen, z. B.: *Burner-Deck: Dieses Deck versucht Angriffe zu vermeiden und schaltet den Gegner durch Karteneffekte aus, die den Lebenspunkten der Gegner durch Effekte schaden. *Shift-Deck: Der Sinn dieses Decks ist es, viele Karten aus dem Spiel zu entfernen, um gute Effekte zu aktivieren. Dazu benötigt man jedoch auch die richtigen Karten. *Beatdown-Deck: Der Sinn dieses Decks ist es, den Gegner durch Angriffe zu besiegen. *FTK (f''irst ''t''urn ''k''ill]: In der ersten Runde, bevor der Gegner am Zug ist, kann man ihn besiegen. Oft wurde dazu die Kombination ''Dunkler Magier des Chaos + Verlockung der Finsternis + Dimensionsfusion + Zauberwirtschaftslehre + Toon-Kanonensoldat verwendet, allerdings befinden sich einige dieser Karten auf der Liste der verbotenen Karten. *OTK (o''ne ''t''urn ''k''ill): In einer Runde kann man die Life Points des Gegners, meist durch Angriffe, auf 0 bringen. Oft werden dafür sehr viele Monster in einer Runde beschworen (''swarming) und Zauber- oder Fallenkarten des Gegners beseitigt. *Deck-Destruction-Deck: Hier wird das Deck des Gegners vernichtet, indem Karten vom Deck auf den Friedhof gelegt werden (z. B. durch Nadelwurm). *Exodia-Deck: Dieses Deck baut darauf auf, möglichst schnell alle 5 Karten der Exodia-Serie (Exodia, die Verbotene, Linker/''Rechter Arm der Verbotenen'', Linkes/''Rechtes Bein der Verbotenen'') zu ziehen, um so mit dem Effekt von Exodia das Duell sofort zu gewinnen. *F.I.N.A.L.-Deck: Man kann das Spiel in 5 Runden gewinnen, wenn man die Fallenkarte Schicksalstafel (F) ausspielt und jede weitere Runde von der Hand oder dem Deck eine Zauberkarte Geisternachricht (I, N, A, L) setzt. *Anti-Deck: Diese Deckart spielt darauf die im Moment auf Turnieren am häufigsten anzutreffende Decks zu blockieren und somit den Gegner zum Aufgeben zu zwingen, oder ihn bestenfalls zu besiegen. Außerdem kann man Decks anhand von Monstertypen (Unterweltler, Aqua, Pyro, Drachen, Maschinen, Zombie, etc.) Kombinationen von Monstertypen (Karakuri-Machina-Plant, Zombie-Plant etc.), Attributen (Licht, Finsternis, Wind, Feuer, Wasser, Erde) oder Themen (X-Säbel, Schwarzflügel, Ewig Infernal, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Finstere Welt, Karakuri, etc.) zusammen stellen Decks, die sich auf Grund ihres Erfolges bei Turnieren einer großen Beliebtheit erfreuen, sind z. B. X-Säbel, Inzektors, DinoRabbit, Six Samurai, u.s.w.. So genannte Antimetas sind wiederum Decks, die gezielt zusammen gestellt werden, um häufig verwendete Decks am Spielaufbau zu behindern. [8] Jedes Deck hat seine eigene Taktik, Stärken und Schwächen. Die Strategiemöglichkeiten werden ständig erweitert, da immerzu neue Erweiterungen des Kartenspiels erscheinen. Kartentypen Die Karten lassen sich drei Grundtypen zuordnen – Monster-, Zauber- und Fallenkarten –, von denen der Spieler mindestens 40 Karten zu einem Deck zusammenstellt (Die meisten guten Decks bestehen aber aus 40 Karten). Jede Karte darf höchstens dreimal im Deck enthalten sein, wobei die Anzahl auch durch besondere Regeln, wie etwa bei Turnieren, stärker beschränkt sein kann. Monsterkarten Im Gegensatz zu Zaubern oder Fallen, sind Monsterkarten in eigene Kartenarten einzuteilen: #Normale Monster: kein Effekt #Effektmonster: Der Effekt auf der Karte muss beachtet werden. #Ritualmonster: Um ein Ritualmonster zu beschwören, muss die im Kartentext aufgeführte Ritualzauberkarte aktiviert werden. Anschließend müssen Monster von Hand bzw. Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt werden, deren gemeinsame Stufe gleich (früher auch: oder größer) der Stufe des Ritualmonsters ist. #Fusionsmonster: Fusionsmonster werden aus dem Extradeck beschworen. Dazu benötigt man die Zauberkarte "Polymerisation", sowie die auf dem Fusionsmonster aufgeführten Materialmonster, außer der Effekttext des Fusionsmonster sagt etwas Anderes. Die verwendeten Monster werden auf den Friedhof gelegt. #Synchromonster: Synchromonster werden aus dem Extradeck beschworen. Dazu wird die auf der Karte vermerkte Anzahl von Empfänger und Nicht-Empfänger-Monster vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt. Die Stufe der geforderten Monster muss dabei gleich der Stufe des Synchromonsters sein. #Xyzmonster (Ik-Seez gesprochen): Xyzmonster werden aus dem Extradeck beschworen. Dazu müssen (normalerweise) zwei Monster mit der gleichen Stufe auf dem Spielfeld liegen. Bei der Beschwörung bleiben die Materialmonster auf dem Spielfeld, werden unter das Xyzmonster gelegt und werden für die Effekte benötigt. Xyzmonsters besitzen keine Level, sondern einen Rang. Dieser Rang entspricht den Level der Xyzmaterialmonster. Zauberkarten Die Typen von Zauberkarten unterscheidet man durch ein rechts oben abgedrucktes Symbol. Es sind keine unterschiedlichen Kartentypen. #Normale Zauberkarten: Der Effekt auf der Karte wird ausgeführt. #Schnellzauberkarten: Diese Zauber können auch im gegnerischen Zug aktiviert werden. #Permanente Zauberkarten: Karte bleibt dauerhaft, bzw. so lange, wie der Kartentext es bestimmt, auf dem Feld. #Spielfeldzauberkarten: Karte wird auf einem Extrafeld auf dem Spielfeld abgelegt. Der Effekt des Spielfeldzaubers wirkt global und kann somit auch dem Gegner nutzen. Es kann immer nur 1 Spielfeldzauber auf dem Spielfeld liegen. Wird ein Neuer aktiviert, wird der alte zerstört. #Ausrüstungkarten: Diese Karte wird einem Monster zugeschrieben und verstärkt nur dieses. Wird das Monster zerstört, wird auch die Ausrüstung zerstört. #Ritualzauberkarten: siehe Ritualmonster Fallenkarten Die Typen von Fallenkarten unterscheidet man durch ein rechts oben abgedrucktes Symbol. Es sind keine unterschiedlichen Kartentypen. #Normale Fallenkarten: Der Effekt auf der Karte wird ausgeführt. #Permanente Fallenkarte: Karte bleibt dauerhaft, bzw. so lange, wie der Kartentext es bestimmt, auf dem Feld, kann aber von andere Karten zerstört werden. #Konterfallenkarte: Fallen, mit denen auf alles reagiert werden kann. Geht es um das Auflösen einer Kette, sind die Konterfallen die Schnellsten. Farbliche Einordnung Die Kartentypen lassen sich farblich passend einordnen: *gelb / hellbraun: normale Monster *dunkelorange / braun: Effektmonster *dunkelviolett: Fusionsmonster *dunkelblau: Ritualmonster *weiß: Synchromonster *Schwarz: XYZ-Monster *grün: Zauberkarten *hellviolett / pink: Fallenkarten Jeder Spieler kann seine Karten nach einem bestimmten Thema oder für eine bestimmte Strategie zusammenstellen. Oftmals hängen die Decks nicht nur über die Typen und Attribute (Licht, Finsternis, Erde, Wind, Feuer, Wasser oder Göttlich) zusammen, sondern auch über die Namen der Karten. Bekannte Beispiele hierfür sind Lichtverpflichtete, Schwarzflügel, Gladiator-Ungeheuer, Ewig Infernal und X-Säbel. Neben dem Spielen macht auch das Tauschen von Karten einen wesentlichen Reiz an den Sammelkarten aus. Um neue Karten zu erwerben, kann man sich entweder die Karten kaufen oder sie mit anderen Spielern tauschen.[3] Der Tauschwert einer Karte richtet sich nach ihrer aktuellen Spielstärke, ihrer Seltenheit und den individuellen Bedürfnissen der Tauschenden. Seltenheitsstufen *1. Common-Karten: Normale Karten, nur das Hologramm in der Ecke rechts unten glitzert. Alle Karten im Booster. *2. Rare: Nur die Schrift glitzert silbern und das Hologramm in der rechten Ecke. In jedem regulären Booster eines Displays ist ein Exemplar enthalten, also insgesamt 24. *2.1 Farbig-Rare: Nur die Schrift glitzert in bestimmten Farben (wie blau, grün, rot, gelb) und das Hologramm in der rechten Ecke. Eine solche Karte wird nur als Teilnahmepreis bzw. Gewinn bei Duelist League-Turnieren vergeben.[9] *3. Super Rare: Nur das Bild glitzert und das Hologramm unten rechts. Meist sind fünf Karten von dieser Seltenheit in einem Display. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt daher bei 1:5. *4. Ultra Rare: Die Schrift glitzert golden und das Bild glitzert, sowie das Hologramm unten rechts in der Ecke. Meist sind 2 Karten von dieser Seltenheit in einem Display. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt daher bei 1:12. *5. Ultimate Rare: Die Schrift, das Bild, der Textrahmen, der Kartenrand, die Levelsterne, sowie das Hologramm unten rechts glitzern und sind eingestanzt, so dass man sie fühlen kann. Man kann in einem regulären Booster die Karten sowohl in den Seltenheitsstufen Rare, Super Rare und Ultra Rare, als auch in diesem Format erhalten; dies ist weit seltener, was den Wert dieser Karten entsprechend erhöht. Meist sind ein oder zwei Karten dieser Art in einem Display. *6. Gold Rare: Die Schrift, das Bild, der Textrahmen, die Levelsterne, der Kartenrand, sowie das Hologramm in der Ecke rechts unten glitzern golden. Diese Karten gibt es nur in den Gold Series Boostern (drei pro Packung). *7. Secret Rare: Die Schrift glitzert silbern oder „regenbogenfarben“ und auf dem Bild erkennt man silbern glitzernde Streifen, die parallel über die Karte verlaufen, und das Hologramm rechts unten glitzert. Sie sind zumeist Beilage von Konsolenspielen, ab der Serie The Shining Darkness sind sie ein-, seltener zweimal und im ´´Ra Yellow Mega Pack´´ sogar 24 mal pro Display vorhanden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt daher bei 1:23. Früher 1:32. *8. Ghost Rare: Die Schrift glitzert „Regenbogenfarben“ und das Bild ist verspiegelt und dreidimensional. Es handelt sich dabei immer um das „Covermonster“ der Boosterserie, welches vorne auf der Verpackung zu sehen ist, weswegen es auch nur sehr wenige Karten mit dieser Seltenheitsstufe gibt. Es handelt sich hierbei um die höchste Seltenheitsstufe, da eine dieser Karten im Durchschnitt nur in jedem achten Display zu finden sind. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt daher bei etwa 1:192. *9. Parallel Rare: Die gesamte Karte glitzert, sowie die Schrift und das Hologramm rechts unten. Man kann ähnlich wie bei Secret Rare Karten auch Streifen oder Kästen, die sich über die ganze Karte verteilen, sehen. Diese Karten gibt es nur bei der Hobby-Liga als Preis zu gewinnen, so wie in bestimmten Boostern zu ziehen. Von Stufe zu Stufe werden die Karten wertvoller. Produkte Normale Booster Die Booster des Yu-Gi-Oh!-Sammelkartenspiels lassen sich genau den vier bisherigen Animeserien zuordnen. In Deutschland sind bisher 41 Booster erhältlich. Yu-Gi-Oh! *Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Metal Raiders *Spell Ruler *Pharaoh's Servant *Labyrinth of Nightmare *Legacy of Darkness (bisher nur in englisch) *Pharaonic Guardian (bisher nur in englisch) *Magician's Force (bisher nur in englisch) *Dark Crisis *Invasion of Chaos *Ancient Sanctuary *Soul of the Duelist *Rise of Destiny *Flaming Eternity Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *The Lost Millennium *Cybernetic Revolution *Elemental Energy *Shadow of Infinity *Enemy of Justice *Power of the Duelist *Cyberdark Impact *Strike of Neos *Force of the Breaker *Tactical Evolution *Gladiator's Assault *Phantom Darkness *Light of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *The Duelist Genesis (mit Specialedition) *Crossroads of Chaos (mit Specialedition) *Crimson Crisis (mit Specialedition) *Raging Battle (mit Specialedition) *Ancient Prophecy (mit Specialedition) *Stardust Overdrive (mit Specialedition) *Absolute Powerforce (mit Specialedition) *The Shining Darkness *Duelist Revolution (mit Specialedition) *Starstrike Blast *Storm of Ragnarok (mit Specialedition) *Extreme Victory Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Generation Force (mit Specialedition) *Photon Shockwave *Order of Chaos (mit Special Edition) Sonstige Booster Zusätzlich zu den normalen Boostern sind in Deutschland auch erschienen: *die Reprintbooster Dark Beginning 1&2 und Dark Revelation 1-4 *Retro Packs 1&2 *11 Duelist Packs (12. Yuma Tsukumo; Japan-Release: 15. Oktober 2011) *1 Duelist Pack Collection 2011 *2 Premium Packs *Exclusive Pack *Movie Pack (wurde nur beim Kauf einer Eintrittskarte an der Kinokasse abgegeben) *Movie Pack Bonds Beyond Time *Hidden Arsenal 1-5 *Hidden Arsenal 4: Special Edition *viele Turnierbooster (einzuteilen in Tournament Packs, Champion Packs und Turbo Packs) Anderes *Legendary Collection *Legendary Collection 2 - The Duel Academy Years (Europa-Release: 1. Oktober 2011) *Twilight Edition *17 verschiedene Tinboxen (Sammel-Tins 2011 Wave 1; Europa-Release: 25. August 2011; Sammel-Tins 2011 Wave 2; Europa-Release: 27. Oktober 2011) *Gold Series 1-4 *Special Editions *Duelist-Pack Collections (erscheint jährlich zum neusten Duelist-Pack) Decks Starter Decks #Yugi #Kaiba #Joey #Pegasus #Marik #Yugi Evolution #Kaiba Evolution #Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Starter Deck 2006 #Jaden #Syrus #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck 2008 #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck 2009 #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck 2010: Duelist Toolbox #Yu-Gi-Oh! Starter Deck 2011: Dawn of the Xyz Structure Decks #Dragon's Roar #Zombie's Madness #Blazing Destruction #Fury From The Deep #Warrior's Triumph #Spellcaster's Judgement #Invincible Fortress #Lord of The Storm #Dinosaur's Rage #Surge of Radiance (nur in Japan veröffentlicht) #Curse of Darkness (nur in Japan veröffentlicht) #Rise Of The Dragon Lords #The Dark Emperor #Zombie World #Spellcaster's Command #Warrior's Strike #Machina Mayhem #Marik (erschien bereits 2006 in Japan; in Deutschland 2010) #Dragunity Legion #Lost Sanctuary #Gates of the Underworld #Dragons Colide Turniere Spieler können sich auf Turnieren und Meisterschaften messen. Zu diesen zählen: *Yu-Gi-Oh!-Europameisterschaft *Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series (kurz: YCS) *Nationale Meisterschaften *Fortune Tour (ehemals Pharao Tour) *Summer Cup *Winter Cup *Weltmeisterschaft *diverse Ligaturniere *Duelist League Turniere *Tuniere in Hobbyligen Kategorie:Yu-Gi-Oh